Melon
by CraZy-AneH-GiRL
Summary: Fallen Angel, bukanlah sebutan yang pantas untuknya, karena segalanya sudah diatur. Ia adalah malaikat yang diutus oleh yang diAtas untuk menyelesaikan sebuah tugas. OOC SasuSakuItachi AU
1. Prolog

Sebelumnya, saya mau bilang dahulu,

1. saya ga suka sasuke, jadi kalau dia disini terlihat agak OOC atau ga lebih baik dr Itachi, maaf.

2. saya ga bisa nyusun kalimat dengan baik, jadi kalau ada kesalahan, maaf.

3. kalau cerita ini jelek, maaf, jangan di review, supaya saya tau kapan saya harus men-delete cerita ini.

4. kalau cerita ini cukup bagus, maaf, tolong di review, sejadinya saja.

5. saya tidak akan menyebutkan nama negara dimana mereka berada, karena, mereka tidak berbahasa jepang, tapi mereka juga ga tinggal di indonesia.

6. saya memakai tata krama indonesia yang dicampur dengan tata krama cina.

* * *

_**Prolog**_

**Melon**

Gadis itu berdiri di hadapanNya, sayapnya terentang lebar di punggungnya. Ia membungkuk padaNya sebelum terbang turun menembus lantai yang terbuat tapi kumpulan gas berwarna putih. Ia melayang di angkasa, memandangi sebuah kota kecil dari atas dengan bola matanya yang berwarna hijau. Dari sana, ia mencari orang yang menjadi pusat misinya saat itu.

Tiba-tiba, langit berubah gelap, angin berhembus dengan kencang, menandakan kedatangan hujan. Matanya bergerak lebih aktif dari sebelumnya sambil terus berhati-hati menghindari petir yang bermunculan. Sayapnya yang berwarna putih kehijauan mulai menjadi lebih berat karena beban air yang diserapnya. Lalu, munculah sesosok manusia yang menjadi tujuannya di dunia manusia tersebut.

Malang baginya, sebelum ia dapat menghampiri manusia itu, petir melukai sayapnya. Ia pun kehilangan keseimbangannya di udara, tanah yang basah menantinya.

--

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendelanya memaksanya untuk menutup matanya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memandang keluar jendela setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya. Ia memandang ke jam digital yang terdapat di atas meja belajarnya.

"_Jam 10 pagi, ya..."_ Pikirnya. Mata hitamnya berpaling pada kalender yang penuh dengan coretan di dinding sebelah pintu. Matanya terbuka lebar. Ia segera berlari keluar, menuju ke sebuah pintu yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya, ia membuka pintu itu sekuat tenaganya.

"Itachi! Bukankah hari ini—" sebuah kamar yang sudah kosong menjawab panggilannya. Ia langsung berlari kembali ke kamarnya, mengganti baju tidurnya dengan kaos berwarna biru gelap dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ia tak lupa untuk mengunci pintu apartemennya sebelum berlari meninggalkan gedung bertingkat itu.

--

"Tolong bandara, secepatnya." Kata Sasuke pada supir taksi itu. Kurang dari 30 menit, ia sudah sampai di bandara. Ia melayangkan kakinya secepat mungkin, pintu otomatis membuka tanpa perintah dari siapa pun. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, mencari sosok yang mirip dengannya.

"Loh, Sasuke? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

Sebuah suara yang dikenalnya membuatnya memutar badannya untuk memandang pemilik suara itu, "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!"

Itachi tersenyum kecil, "Ku kira kau sudah lupa kalau aku akan pergi hari ini..." Ia menggendong tasnya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi memegangi passport dan sebagainya.

"..."

Melihat Sasuke hanya terdiam, Itachi menggunakan passportnya dan menampar wajah Sasuke dengan lemah, tentu saja, tamparan itu tidak menghasilkan rasa sakit sedikit pun pada wajah Sasuke, "Hanya satu setengah bulan, tidak akan lama... Jaga diri baik-baik ya, jangan membuat masalah selagi aku tidak ada."

Sasuke tertawa ringan, "Kau kira aku ini masih anak kecil? Enak saja menasehatiku seperti itu."

Itachi membalikkan badannya menuju ke pintu yang akan memisahkan mereka, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu itu, ia berbalik dan berkata, "Aku ini kakak _angkat_mu, tidak boleh membiarkan adiknya berbuat semaunya, kan?"

Sasuke menyaksikan kepergian kakaknya itu, walau hanya sementara waktu, hal itu cukup memberatkannya. Ia telah menjadi yatim piatu sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, ia tinggal di panti asuhan sampai akhirnya Itachi yang juga seorang yatim piatu memutuskan untuk membawanya untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Sejak itu, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama lagi di bandara, hari minggu itu akan menjadi hari bebasnya yang terakhir sebelum memasuki bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Ia memilih untuk pulang dengan jalan kaki karena cuaca yang cukup cerah. Sebuah pemandangan yang biasa dilihatnya telah membuatnya bosan.

"Pertokoan... setelah ini, ada jalur ke kanan, menuju ke daerah pertokoan lainnya..." Bisiknya sebelum kemudian melewati sebuah jalan yang cukup besar. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, "Sudah daerah permukiman yah... Setelah ini, ada tiga belokan... satu menuju ke sekolah, jalan yang dipenuhi dengan penjual jalanan. Dua, menuju ke pusat kota, jalan yang penuh dengan gelandangan. Tiga, gang kecil yang buntu, selalu kosong..."

Hujan pun turun tanpa tanda-tanda, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berlari pulang, ia tetap berjalan. Ia melewati belokan yang pertama dan kedua, seperti yang sudah ia perkirakan, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Jalan berikutnya yang akan ia lewati adalah sebuah gang gelap yang kosong, ia memandang ke sana, kali itu, tempat itu tidak kosong. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"_Hm..? Sejak kapan ada gelandangan di situ? Tidur di tengah hujan...dan..."_

Mulutnya menganga, matanya membuka dengan lebar, tangannya segera menggosok matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya bukanlah khayalan.

"_...Memiliki Sayap!"_

Ia segera menghampiri sosok yang terbaring itu, dengan penuh ragu-ragu, ia mengguncangkan tubuh yang tak bergerak itu. Ia membalik tubuh itu, terlihatlah wajah anak perempuan yang tanpa cacat sedikitpun kecuali ada sedikit lumpur di wajahnya.

"_Rambutnya berwana pink? Aneh sekali..."_

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya, berharap akan ada yang melihat dan membantunya, tapi perkiraannya salah, saat hujan, tak mungkin ada orang yang lewat ke jalan itu. Ia tak punya pilihan, ia masi punya hati nurani.

Memungut anjing atau kucing adalah hal yang biasa.

Tapi, memungut manusia? Bukan manusia, bahkan...

Ia menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya, ia mulai berlari menuju ke apartemennya, dengan susah payah, ia mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya dari kantongnya. Karena tangannya yang basah, kunci itu tergelincir dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai di dekat pintu. Ia spontan menunduk untuk mengambil kunci itu.

DUK!

Suara itu menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan menyadari, kepala gadis itu menabrak pintu saat ia membungkuk untuk mengambil kunci. Otaknya berputar cepat, ia mengambil satu langkah mundur sebelum memungut kunci itu dan membuka pintu. Ia segera melepaskan sepatunya, dan saat hendak melepas alas kaki milik anak itu, ia menyadari, gadis itu tidak memakai alas kaki. Ia memilih untuk membawanya ke kamar Itachi karena dua alasan; Itachi sedang pergi dan kamar miliknya terlalu berantakan. Tanpa membuka lagi pintu kamar yang sudah dibukanya sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu, ia melangkah masuk dan membaringkannya di ranjang dengan sprei berwarna biru pucat itu.

Sekali lagi ia menyadari bahwa, tidak hanya tidak memakai alas kaki, gadis itu hanya memakan kaos kebesaran berwarna putih, _tanpa _bawahan, beruntung kaos itu menutupi sampai setengah pahanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berniat untuk mandi dan membersihkan otaknya. Hal ini sudah berada di luar kemampuan otaknya untuk mencerna masalah.

--

Ia sudah mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan yang baru sebelum kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar di sebelahkan. Terlihat sosok itu sedang duduk di atas ranjang, matanya memandang kosong ke lantai, sayapnya yang berwarna putih kehijauan terentang membelah kamar itu menjadi dua bagian.

"Maaf..?" Sasuke mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, sepasang mata hijau menembus pikirannya, bibirnya yang berwarna pucat membuka.

"谁?" (Siapa?)

Sekali lagi, mulut Sasuke dibiarkan menganga.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Kedatangannya

**Kedatangannya**

"你是谁?" (Siapa kamu?)

Sasuke mengatup mulutnya, ia menggaruk kepalanya, "Maaf?"

"Who are you?" (Siapa kamu?)

"_Kenapa harus bahasa asing!!" _teriak Sasuke di dalam hatinya

"Ano panganlan mo?" (Siapa namamu?)

"_Oh tidak, bahasa apa yang dia pakai..."_

"Ich hiesse Melon..." (Namaku Melon)

"_Mungkin dia menanyakan nama? Tapi kenapa mengatakan melon?" _Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil menjawab, "Sasuke.."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Aa... Sasuke... puede mo ba ako tulungan?" (Bisakah kamu menolongku?)

Melon memandangin Sasuke yang memperlihatkan wajah kebingungan, di berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat Melon tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya lagi, "Terima kasih, kau sudah menolongku..."

Wajah Sasuke tampak semakin kebingungan, "Ya.. a...em.."

"Aku tidak tahu bahasa yang digunakan di daerah ini, jadi, kupikir aku mencoba beberapa bahasa yang aku tahu. Saat aku menanyakan namamu, kau menjawab, jadi kupikir itu bahasa yang cocok... Tapi ternyata tidak sama.."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, gadis itu melanjutkan, "Kukira aku harus bercerita panjang..."

Mendadak Sasuke mendapatkan kemampuannya untuk berbicara lagi, "Ah, sebelum itu, sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu. Nanti sakit kalau tetap dengan baju basah itu."

Sasuke mengantarnya ke kamar mandi dan menjelaskan pada Melon cara menyalakan air, ia meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar mandi, namun ia melupakan sesuatu, ia berteriak dari luar pintu, "Gunakan sabun yang ada di sebelah keran..."

Melon mengambil sabun itu, "Maksudmu batu berwarna ungu ini?"

"Batu..? Oh, yah, itu... Err, aku akan mengambil baju untukmu." Ia berjalan menuju ke kamar Itachi, berhubung tubuh Itachi lebih kecil dari tubuhnya, Sasuke berharap baju milik Itachi akan cukup untuk gadis itu. Ia membuka lemari berwarna coklat tua itu dan mengambil sebuah kaos hitam dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Ia berbalik untuk menutup pintu lemarinya, tapi ia malah diam memandangi ruangan itu perlahan.

"_Selama 7 tahun tinggal bersamanya, aku belum pernah memperhatikan kamar ini sebelumnya... Kenapa... Berbeda sekali dengan kamarku?"_

Sasuke membandingkan apa yang dilihatnya dengan kamar miliknya.

Kamar Itachi : Ranjang rapi dengan sprei polos berwarna biru pucat, dinding putih tanpa poster atau kotoran, lemari coklat tua polos utuh, meja belajar tertata rapi, rak buku penuh dengan buku pelajaran.

Kamar Sasuke : Ranjang berantakan dengan sprei polos berwarna hitam, dinding biru dengan poster-poster dan coretan, lemari coklat muda dengan banyak goresan, meja belajar tak tertata, rak buku yang penuh dengan barang-barang tidak jelas.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meletakkan pakaian bersih di depan pintu kamar mandi dan menunggu di ruang tamu.

--

"Pertama, namaku Melon." Tanpa diketahui oleh pemilik nama, saat itu yang terbayang di benak Sasuke adalah sebuah buah berwarna hijau berbentuk bulat dengan kulit yang tidak rata.

"Jadi... Kamu ini apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa basi

"Aku ini malaikat. Aku tinggal di surga, sebelum kemudian aku mendapat sebuah tugas dari yang di Atas untuk turun ke dunia bawah."

"Malaikat? Tugas?"

"Kami, para malaikat mengawasi manusia dari atas, kami tahu di mana masalah terjadi, kami tau apa yang harus kami lakukan, tapi bukan kami yang memutuskan. Ada saat dimana kami malaikat, diutus untuk turun ke dunia bawah untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang sudah diberikan kepada kami."

"Apa malaikat, selalu dapat terlihat seperti ini?"

"Ya, tapi, kami selalu menyembunyikan identitas kami, dengan menyembunyikan sayap kami, kami tidaklah berbeda dari manusia, sehingga keberadaan kami kurang diketahui oleh manusia."

"Jadi, adakah cara membedakan manusia dari malaikat jika sayap itu disembunyikan?"

Melon mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah bandul kecil yang di kalungkan di lehernya berbentuk air mata berwarna hijau muda, ukurannya pun hanya seukuran setetes air.

"Setiap malaikat memiliki ini, sebuah tanda tugas."

"Sejak tadi aku mendengar kata tugas, tugas dan tugas... Apa yang dimaksud dengan tugas itu?"

"Tugas yang diberikan pada setiap malaikat tidaklah sama. Misalkan, tugasku kali ini adalah menjemput para malaikat yang melebihi batas waktu tugas mereka. Jika tugas mereka belum selesai, tugasku untuk membantu mereka menyelesaikannya agar mereka dapat kembali tanpa melebihi batas waktu."

"Kamu sendiri memiliki batas waktu?"

"Ya, 2 bulan di dunia manusia..."

Sasuke meletakkan jarinya di dagunya dengan posisi berpikir, "Selama menyelesaikan tugas itu, kamu akan tinggal dimana?"

Dengan santainya, Melon menjawab, "Di jalanan, kecuali orang yang bersangkutan dengan tugasku itu, memberiku tempat tinggal."

"Kamu bisa tinggal disini. Ya, walau aku tidak bersangkutan dengan tugasmu.."

"Tidak masalah, aku sangat berterima kasih..."

"Tapi,"

"Hm?"

"Kukira nama Melon terlalu aneh untuk orang-orang di sini... Sebaiknya... Selama kamu ada di dunia manusia ini, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Sakura saja?"

"Sakura? Tidak buruk..." sebuah senyuman menghias gadis berambut pink itu. Ia memandang keluar melalui jendela berukuran cukup besar, "Sebaiknya aku mulai mengerjakan tugasku... Hujan sudah berhenti..."

Gadis itu beranjak dr sofa dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar, Sasuke mengejarnya dan mengutarakan keinginannya, "Boleh aku menemanimu?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

--

Mereka berjalan menelusuri kota kecil itu, rumah-rumah yang penuh keramaian, penjual jalanan yang menjajakan dagangan mereka, sampai mereka tiba di suatu taman yang memiliki banyak pohon rindang dan sungai panjang menghias taman itu dengan sebuah jembatan kecil berwarna merah.

Nampaklah dua orang perempuan disana, yang seorang berambut merah mendorong kursi roda dimana seorang perempuan lagi sedang duduk. Sakura memandangi kedua orang itu, ia segera berlari sambil menarik Sasuke, "_Scarlet_!"

"Scarlet? Maksudmu Tayuya?" ujar Sasuke. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika _Scarlet _menoleh ke arahnya, ia berbisik pada anak yang duduk di kursi roda itu sebelum menghampiri Sakura.

"Melon!" Scarlet / Tayuya memeluk Sakura, tanpa menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di sana.

"Em, kupikir namaku Sakura sekarang..." jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya, "Scarlet, kau sudah melebihi batas waktu...Apa... ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Wajah Tayuya menjadi sedikit pucat, tapi ia tetap tersenyum. Ia membawa Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke, tidak juga dekat dengan gadis berkursi roda itu. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku kelebihan waktu? Oh.. ya.. mungkin kau bisa bantu aku mengenai anak yang duduk di kursi roda itu..."

"Siapa dia?"

"Namanya Yakumo. Awalnya, aku hanya ditugaskan untuk menemaninya ketika ia mendapat kecelakaan sampai ia sembuh... Menurut dokter, kakinya telah sembuh, dan dapat berjalan lg...tapi ia masih belum bisa berdiri..."

"Tekanan mental?"

"Mungkin... Tadinya dia adalah atlet lari... mungkin dia merasa putus asa, dan beranggapan bahwa dia tidak mungkin bisa berdiri atau berjalan, bahkan berlari lagi..."

Tayuya memandang Yakumo dari kejauhan, "Sekarang waktunya dihabiskan dengan melukis..."

"Ah.."

--

Setelah Sakura menceritakan kisahkan sendiri, ia memberikan sebuah rencana kecil pada Tayuya, yang memungkinkan dapat membuat Yakumo berdiri. Sakura berlari kecil menuju Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi..." kata Sakura. Ia mengajak Sasuke untuk melihat dari kejauhan rencana kecilnya. Dapat terlihat, Tayuya kembali membawa Yakumo berjalan di sekitar sungai, setelah mereka bercakap-cakap, tiba-tiba Tayuya kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan jatuh ke sungai.

"Hey!" teriak Sasuke, ia mencoba berlari tapi ditahan oleh Sakura, sontak ia menoleh memandang mata berwarna giok itu, Sakura melarangnya, "Jangan! Lihat!"

Saat Sasuke menoleh kembali, ia melihat, Yakumo berdiri menahan tubuh Tayuya yang hampir jatuh ke sungai.

"Lihat... Yakumo berlari untuk menolong Tayuya... Ia berdiri dan berlari..." Sakura lalu menarik Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke tetap memalingkan wajahnya kembali untuk melihat Tayuya dan Yakumo, "Hey, apa yang terjadi kalau tugasnya sudah selesai? Apa Tayuya akan pulang?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya memandang mata hitam Sasuke, "Scarlet akan kembali ke surga..."

Sebuah senyum aneh terbentuk di wajah dingin Sasuke. Tak ada yang tau kenapa, atau apa, tapi senyuman itu terkesan memperlihatkan sebuah kesenangan yang tidak biasa.

"Baiklah, selama 2 bulan kau tinggal disini, sebaiknya kau mengenal teman-temanku. Mungkin diantara mereka, ada yang juga malaikat; walau sampai sekarang aku juga tidak tau."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke, "Tidak masalah." Selama perjalanan Sakura terus mengayun-ayun kan tangannya, yang berarti juga mengayunkan tangan Sasuke yang berada di genggamannya. Sasuke mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka akan pergi ke sebuah restoran kecil yang bernama Ichiraku Ramen. Katanya juga, di sana lah biasanya teman-temannya berkumpul.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat dari ujung jalan yang ramai itu, sebuah bangunan kecil dengan atas depan bergaris-garis. Restoran itu benar-benar sangat kecil, jika Sakura tidak memicingkan matanya tadi, mungkin tidak akan terlihat. Restoran itu dihimpit oleh 2 bangunan yang lebih tinggi, wajar saja jika mungkin tidak terlihat.

Sasuke menggeser pintu geser yang menjadi pintu depan restoran itu. Mata Sakura melebar saat ia melihat keadaan restoran itu, sangat rapi, tak terlihat debu sedikit pun, desainnya pun sangat tradisional; menunjukkan makanan apa yang disediakan restoran itu. Tapi, senyum yang sejak tadi menghias wajahnya menghilang saat ia menyadari, restoran itu sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang kelihatannya sedang berbincang-bincang satu sama lain.

Sakura memperhatikan tiap-tiap pengunjung restoran itu, banyak sekali yang seumuran dengan Sasuke. Saat matanya menelusuri ruangan kecil itu, bola hitam itu menangkap seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin sedikit lebih tua dari Sasuke, ia memandang Sakura dengan matanya yang berwarna putih keunguan. Ya, Sakura mengenalnya. Saat ia hendak memanggil namanya, anak laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya perlahan pada mereka.

Mungkin Sakura mengira ia hendak menyapanya, tapi sebenarnya yang disapa oleh anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu adalah manusia dengan rambut biru di sebelahnya. Sakura menyadarinya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memanggil nama 'palsu' di pemilik mata lavender itu, "Neji."

Begitu nama yang tak dikenalnya keluar dari bibir dingin Sasuke, Sakura menutup rapat bibirnya, tidak hanya karena ia mendengar nama yang tak dikenalnya, tapi, Neji sendiri juga memberikan isyarat untuk tidak memanggilnya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja kecil di dekat jendela tempat di mana Neji berada bersama dengan seorang gadis muda dengan mata yang sama.

"Neji, Hinata..." ucap Sasuke perlahan sebelum ia melihat ke arah Sakura, "Ini Sakura. Sakura, Ini Neji, dan ini Hinata, adiknya."

"Apa kabar..." Neji berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Sakura menerima tangannya dengan sedikit keraguan. Setelah ia melepas tangannya, ia berpaling pada gadis di meja yang sama, ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya juga seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya, "A-apa kabar..."

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Neji sedangkan Sakura, mau tidak mau duduk di sebelah Hinata, "Kau mau makan?" tanya Neji

"Yah, boleh saja, belum sarapan, tentu lapar..." Sasuke memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan 2 mangkuk Seafood Ramen. Sakura hanya berdiam diri saja. Sesekali, Hinata melirik ke arah gadis berambut pink itu, dengan disadari oleh neji.

"Hinata, bukankah sebentar lagi, pengambilan seragamnya akan ditutup akan ditutup?" tanya Neji pada adiknya

Hinata buru-buru beranjak dari kursinya, "Be-benar... K-kalau begitu, A-aku pergi dulu, Nii-san, Sa-Sasuke-kun, Sa-sakura-san..."

Hinata pergi meninggalkan restoran ramen itu dengan segera. Setelah pesanan ramen Sasuke datang, ia menyerahkan 1 mangkuknya pada Sakura, mereka makan dalam diam, namun diselingi dengan sedikit pembicaraan umum.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka meninggalkan restoran itu setelah membayar untuk ramen yang mereka makan. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya, "Gawat! Dompet! Neji, Sakura, tunggu sebentar." Sasuke berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Neji memulai, "Ada tugas apa?"

"Hanya sementara selama Eclipse sedang ada keperluan, aku sendiri tidak tau apa tugas Eclipse sebenarnya... Kau sendiri? Tak kusangka _Pearl _akan ada di tempat ini juga, dengan seorang 'adik' pula..." jawab Sakura dengan tenang.

Dia mengehela nafas, "Oh? Eclipse... Tugas ku, dan Eclipse dasarnya adalah sama, menjaga dan mengubah..."

"Apa Hinata tau kalau kau sebenarnya...?"

Neji menggeleng lemah, "Kalau dia?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Ya, dia tau, tapi aku tak mengatakan tugasku yang sebenarnya, kupikir, dia sama seperti—"

Neji meletakkan tangannya untuk menutup mulut Sakura sambil berbisik, "Dia kembali. Kita lanjutkan lain kali saja."

Ia menurunkan tangannya sesaat sebelum Sasuke muncul dr ujung jalan. Nafasnya terengah-engah, "Ayo pulang."

Mereka kemudian berpisah di sebuah perempatan jalan, Neji harus kembali ke apartemennya sendiri, di mana ia tinggal hanya bertiga dengan Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke hanya melirikkan matanya sedikit, menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengar suaranya, "Tadi, di Ichiraku Ramen, aku melihat sejumlah anak-anak yang kelihatannya seumuran denganmu. Apa tidak ada diantara mereka yang temanmu? Dan Neji kelihatannya tidak seumuran denganmu..."

Sasuke hanya diam, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu sampai mereka sampai mereka kembali ke apartemen, Sasuke mengambil kunci, setelah memasukkan kunci itu, ia tidak langsung memutarnya, ia terdiam lagi.

"Sa—" katanya dipotong oleh kalimat panjang Sasuke, "Neji, memang tidak seumuran denganku. Dia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku, kakak kelasku. Dan orang-orang yang ada di restoran tadi, mereka satu angkatan denganku, tapi mereka...bukan temanku..."

Sasuke memutar kuncinya dan membuka pintu itu. Sakura melepas sandalnya yang kebesaran dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu yang ada di sana, ketika ia membuka rak itu, terlihat lah sandal untuk anak laki-laki dengan ukuran yang menurutnya bukan ukuran sandal Sasuke.

"Em... Sasuke..." terdengar sebuah 'ya' lemah dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari pintu masuk, Sakura meneruskan pertanyaannya, "Sebelum aku datang ke sini, kamu tinggal dengan siapa?"

Sasuke menampakkan dirinya sambil membawa segelas air mineral dalam genggamannya, "Dengan kakak angkatku, Itachi." Ia menegak air di dalam gelas itu dalam satu tegukan.

"Apa aku tidak apa-apa tinggal di sini? Bagaimana kalau dia tau?" Sakura menutup rak itu perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia sedang pergi untuk sementara waktu untuk menjalani pelatihan, tak akan kembali dalam satu setengah bulan."

Sakura menyipitkan matanya sedikit ketika mendengar bahwa kakak angkat Sasuke sedang pergi, ia berdiri dari posisinya semula dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu, dari sana, terlihat dapur kecil yang rapi.

"Sudah berapa lama... kalian tinggal berdua saja?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh rasa ingin tau.

Sasuke memandangi lantai sejenak sebelum menjawab, "7 tahun..."

Sakura masuk ke dalam dapur kecil itu, "Siapa yang memasak?"

"Itachi. Tapi terkadang aku masak sendiri jika dia pulang larut malam karena tugas kuliahnya."

Sakura berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu, ia meletakkan tangannya di sandaran sofa, "Apa..." ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya, menunjuk ke arah sebuah bingkai kecil di samping televisi, "...itu Itachi?"

Sasuke mengangguk sejadinya. Sakura pun tertawa kecil memandang foto itu, membuat Sasuke menjadi sedikit bingung, karena baginya, foto itu hanya foto biasa, saat ia lulus dari Sekolah Dasar.

Sakura menahan tawanya untuk menjelaskan, "Kalian... Benar-benar mirip..."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia melangkah perlahan menuju ke kamar tidurnya, "Aku mau tidur... Besok, pagi-pagi sekali aku harus bangun dan pergi ke sekolah, mungkin tidak kembali sampai sore..." ia pun menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sakura sendiri tidak tau harus melakukan apa, bulan belum naik, matahari juga belum bersembunyi, awan yang berwarna oranye seakan-akan menahan kepergian sang mentari. Ia menutup matanya perlahan, sayap yang berwarna putih kehijauan tumbuh perlahan dari punggungnya. Dalam waktu singkat, sayapnya telah terentang lebar, ia membelai sayapnya dengan lembut, lukanya telah hilang.

Ia melipat sayapnya, seperti seekor burung yang ada di dalam sarang, ia membuka jendela kaca itu, dan berdiri di atas besi pembatas beranda. Ia melompat, karena gaya gravitasi, ia meluncur turun, tapi dalam sekejap, sayapnya telah kembali membuka, membawanya terbang tinggi menembus awan.

Berputar-putar dengan bebas, tanpa takut akan ada pesawat yang lewat. Sakura turun perlahan, kakinya melangkah di atap apartemen tersebut bersamaan dengan terlipatnya kembali sayap putih itu. Jari-jarinya menyentuh kawat yang mengelilingi tempat itu, ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga menyentuh kawat itu, matanya menutup rapat.

"Makhluk apa kau ini!"

Ia segera membuka matanya, setetes keringat jatuh ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat ke arah suara itu. Ia memandang manusia yang mulutnya sedang menganga, tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Sakura mengamati perlahan sosok itu, ia seperti mengenalnya, tapi ia tidak dapat mengingatnya apa ia sungguh mengenal anak kecil itu, atau hanya wajahnya yang serupa dengan orang yang pernah ia kenal.

Mata yang berwarna putih keunguan dengan rambut berwarna gelap panjang.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Saya senang atas reviewnya, terima kasih sekali semua yang telah membaca dan mereview, dan yang membaca tapi tidak mereview. Untuk chapter ini, telah dijelaskan kenapa judulnya Melon. Dan mungkin memang cerita ini agak aneh , karena saya sendiri orang aneh.

Have a nice day,


	3. Kenyataan Pahit

**Kenyataan Pahit**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati anak itu, sebaliknya, gadis kecil berambut gelap itu melangkah mundur, ia segera berbalik dan berlari menuju ke pintu yang menyambungkan tangga dengan atap.

"Tunggu!" Sakura mencoba mengejarnya, tapi, jika ia menangkapnya saat itu, gadis itu akan semakin ketakutan.

Gadis itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah sampai ia dapat menggapai pintu itu, tetapi, ia merasakan bayangannya membesar, seperti ada bayangan lain yang menutup bayangannya. Ketika ia mengadah ke langit, terlihatlah satu lagi sosok makhluk bersayap putih keunguan; dan ia mengenalnya.

"Tak mungkin..." gadis itu gemetar, kakinya membeku, ia tidak tau harus melangkah maju, atau mundur.

Neji menapakkan kakinya di lantai berwarna putih, di hadapan adiknya, "Hanabi, cukup sampai di sini..."

"_Hanabi?" _nama itu terdengar asing bagi Sakura, dan kini, ia menyadari kenapa ia merasa seperti mengenal anak itu. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Hinata.

Neji memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kerah bajunya dan menarik sebuah kalung tipis dengan bandul berwarna ungu. Bandul berbentuk tetesan air matanya diperlihatkan pada Hanabi. Benda itu mengeluarkan seberkas cahaya yang sangat lemah, Neji bergumam pelan "Lupakan..." detik berikutnya, Hanabi menutup matanya dan terbaring lemas di lantai atap.

Neji kembali memasukkan benda berbentuk liontin itu ke dalam balik kerah bajunya. Ia dan Sakura berjalan mendekati tubuh yang tak bergerak itu. Dengan hati-hati, Neji menggendong gadis berumur 10 tahun itu. Matanya mengarah kepada seorang malaikat di hadapannya, "Seharuskan kau lebih hati-hati... Di dunia manusia ini, banyak yang tidak mempercayai Tuhan, mereka yang tidak percaya pada keberadaan Tuhan, sangat tidak mungkin akan percaya pada keberadaan malaikat juga..."

Sakura mengangguk perlahan, "Maaf... Tapi..." ia menunggu reaksi dari Neji, tapi karena ia tidak memberikan sedikitpun reaksi, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...apa yang... Hanabi lakukan disini? Dan, apa dia 'adik'mu juga?"

Pandangannya berpindah lagi kepada Hanabi, "Ya... Dia memang sangat sering melarikan diri dari rumah. Tapi, tak pernah sampai sejauh ini..."

"Kenapa?" sepatah kata meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sakura

Neji menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, seakan mengatakan 'kujelaskan sambil jalan'. Sakura mengikutinya berjalan ke arah tangga, sayap mereka pun perlahan-lahan menghilang begitu saja. Neji melangkah perlahan; mencoba untuk tidak memberikan banyak guncangan pada sosok yang ada di lengannya.

"Tumor." Ia menarik nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Ada tumor di tubuhnya, dia harus dioperasi; secepatnya..."

Sakura menekan tombol lift yang ada di hadapannya selagi Neji terus melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi Hanabi, ia percaya kalau operasinya tidak akan berhasil. Karena itu, ia tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit; kalaupun dipaksa, ia akan melarikan diri seperti tadi."

Pintu lift terbuka perlahan, "Kembalilah... Hanabi akan baik-baik saja..."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, ia melangkah keluar dari lift, ia berbalik, memandangi pintu lift itu yang menutup di hadapannya. Ia mengehla nafasnya, dan pergi.

* * *

Paginya, sebelum matahari muncul dari horizon, Sasuke sudah membuka matanya. Ia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya, kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam merupakan seragam yang ia kenakan, tas dan sejumlah alat tulis secukupnya. Hari ini bukanlah awal dari kelas yang akan ia lalui selama setahun, tapi, hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan dipermalukan bersama dengan murid-murid yang lain.

Tanpa sarapan, ia segera pergi menuju sekolah barunya setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Ia menguap dengan lebarnya, sambil membersihkan kotoran yang ada di matanya, ia membaringkan lengannya diatas dahinya. Berbagai hal berputar di kepalanya, tanpa berlama-lama lagi; ia beranjak dr atas tempat tidur yang nyaman itu. Dengan tidak memperdulikan penampilannya yang masih memakai kaos hitam dan celana putih yang ia pakai sejak kemarin pagi; Sakura berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu yang sunyi.

Selembar kertas kecil yang ada di atas meja dapur menarik perhatiannya, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil kertas itu.

_**Aku akan pulang agak sore, kalau lapar; ada sup jagung di lemari pendingin. Hangatkan dengan microwave (benda berbentuk kubus di samping rak gelas).**_

Sakura tersenyum geli menahan tawa, "Sasuke... Aku mungkin tidak tau sabun, tapi aku masih tau microwave..."

Ia meletakkan kertas itu kembali ke tempatnya semula, ia memang merasa lapar, ia pun mengerjakan apa yang dituliskan oleh sang Uchiha.

* * *

Bola hitam yang tanpa ekspresi itu terus bergulir ke kiri dan ke kanan selagi tangannya terus menumpahkan tinta-tinta hitam di atas kertas yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh huruf-huruf yang cukup sulit terbaca. Kemeja putihnya kini sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat dan peluh, matahari tidak memilih siapa yang akan mendapatkan cahayanya atau tidak. Setetes keringat pun jatuh dari alisnya, menghasilkan sebuah lingkaran kecil di kertasnya.

"Ga-gawat... Ti-tintanya habis..."

Sasuke melihat ke belakangnya, gadis itu sedang dalam keadaan panik, ia melirik ke sekitarnya, tetapi tidak terlihat akan ada yang membantunya. Mutiara-mutiara air mata mulai berkumpul di sekitar matanya, namun tak sempat mengalir keluar atau menetes jatuh karena sebelum itu terjadi, Sasuke memberikan alat tulis miliknya. Hinata menerima itu dengan senang hati, tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat diluar dugaannya.

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajah Sasuke.

**(Adegan ini diharapkan tidak**** terjadi dalam kenyataan dan jangan ditiru.)**

**

* * *

**

Memar berwarna biru yang ada di samping matanya membuatnya mengernyit saat Hinata menempelkan saputangan basah ke atasnya.

"Ma-maaf... I-ini salahku... A-apa masih sakit...?" suaranya terdengar seperti akan menangis

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke mengambil saputangan itu dan mendinginkan memar itu sendiri. Siang itu mereka berada di restoran Ichiraku Ramen untuk makan siang sebelum mempersiapkan bahan-bahan dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang tidak lazim dilakukan oleh orang pada umumnya, tapi Sasuke tidak makan sama sekali.

Neji memberikan segelas air mineral padanya, "Kau yang aneh-aneh saja... Kalau kau memberikan alat tulismu seperti itu, bagaimana kau akan mencatat tugas-tugasnya?"

"Aku bisa mengingat semuanya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Neji menghela nafasnya, "Wajar saja kalau kau dihajar seperti itu. Kau itu masi junior...dan kau tidak beruntung karena yang saat itu ada di dekatmu adalah Ukon. Dia tidak jauh beda dengan saudara kembarnya, Sakon. Keduanya... harusnya kau sudah tau..."

Suara longceng kecil yang berada di pintu berbunyi lemah, menandakan ada tamu yang datang. Hal itu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Sasuke ataupun Neji, tetapi Hinata menyadari kedatangan teman-teman yang akan menjadi kawan se-tim selama 3 hari itu walau masi kurang satu orang lagi.

"Ki-kiba-kun, Ino-chan, C-chouji, Na-naruto-kun..." Hinata memanggil mereka, wajahnya sedikit memerah saat ia menyebut nama yang terakhir. Rombongan yang baru tiba itu langsung berkumpul di dekat meja mereka.

Kiba menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan, "Hey Sasuke, kita kan akan ada dalam 1 tim, bagaimana kalau kita semua pergi bersama untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya?"

Sasuke menepis tangannya, ia segera berdiri dan membawa tasnya, "Jangan ikut campur. Aku tak butuh bantuan kalian."

Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sekali lagi lonceng berbunyi saat pintu terbanting pelan. Naruto langsung duduk di sebelah Hinata sambil terus memandang pintu itu, "Ada apa sih dengan anak itu? Tak pernah mau bergaul kita semua..."

* * *

"Sial... Masih kurang..." Sasuke meremas kertas catatannya. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, masih ada 1 hari untuk persiapan, tapi Sasuke sudah mendapatkan sebagian besar bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan.

Ia berpikir untuk melanjutkan mencari bahan yang tersisa besok, kakinya membawanya kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Ketika pintu kayu itu membuka, aroma makanan tercium dari kejauhan, ia melepas sepatunya dan menjatuhkan tasnya diatas sofa.

"Selamat datang..." sebuah sambutan terdengar dari arah dapur.

Sasuke terlalu lemas untuk menjawabnya, ia melemparkan dirinya keatas sofa panjang, lengannya diletakkan menutupi wajahnya, "Kau memasak?"

"Ya..." Sakura melepas celemeknya dan menggantungkannya, "Aku memasak makan malam, kupikir kau belum makan, jadi aku membuat dadar jagung..."

"Aku tak ingin makan." Tangannya tergolek lemas ke lantai, kertas catatan itu terjatuh dari genggamannya. Sakura memungutnya dan membaca semua tulisan yang terlihat seperti tulisan anak perempuan, "Berbeda dengan tulisanmu..."

"Itu memang bukan tulisanku. Mereka menukar semua kertas-kertas itu. Entah ada pada siapa kertas milikku itu."

Sakura mengerutkan alis pada benda-benda aneh yang tak dikenalnya. Ada tanda centang pada setiap benda kecuali 3 benda di paling bawah.

"Pen pekerja? Minuman sopan? Air minum 6T? Semangka tanpa air? Kertas cacat 2 lembar? Apa ini...?"

"Barang-barang yang harus kubawa lusa... hanya tinggal kurang 3, aku tak tau harus mendapatkan dimana..." suaranya terdengar sangat lemah

Sakura memicingkan matanya pada benda-benda yang belum diberi tanda, "Sasuke... Di dalam daftar benda ini, ditulis, kau harus membawa ku."

Lengannya meninggalkan wajahnya, ia mengubah posisinya dan melihat ke arah pemilik suara itu, "Jangan bercanda... Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda..."

Sakura duduk di sofa di dekat Sasuke, "Aku tak bercanda... Semangka tanpa air ini, maksudnya adalah aku."

Wajah Sasuke menunjukkan kalau ia tidak mengerti maksud malaikat muda itu, Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Lihat... semangka... dalam bahasa asing, semangka adalah _watermelon._ Dan jika semangka tanpa air; _water_, berarti tinggal menghilangkan water dari watermelon... yang artinya, kau harus membawaku..."

Sasuke langsung menggelinding jatuh. Tawanya tidak lagi ditahan. Ia memegang perutnya yang menjadi terasa sakit karena tawanya sendiri.

"Aku...tidak berpikir sampai kesana..." ia masih terus menahan geli ketika Sakura melanjutkan, "Lauk makan siang yang terdiri dari jagung, tauge, wortel, kol, terigu, seharga 500... Apa dadar jagung seharga 500?"

**(Pada tahun 2005, dadar jagung hanya seharga 300.)**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil sejumlah uang dari tasnya ia berjalan menuju pintu kayu yang masih terbuka itu, "Aku akan pergi membeli _melon_. Terima kasih."

Ia menghilang begitu saja dibalik pintu yang berwarna coklat itu saat Sakura baru menyadari ada lebam berwarna biru di dekat matanya. Ia meletakkan kertas itu ke atas meja kaca, berpikir bagaimana Sasuke bisa mendapatkan semua benda-benda aneh itu.

Tak lama berselang ia mendengar teriakan dari luar, ia segera membuka jendela dan menerawang keluar. Terlihatlah Sasuke dan anak-anak yang ia pernah lihat di Ichiraku. Ia tak mengerti situasi saat itu, tapi, ia menyadari, Sasuke akan memukul salah satu dari mereka yang berambut emas. Tanpa sadar apa yang ia lakukan, ia melompat begitu saja.

Ia hanya terus berharap ia akan sampai tepat waktu sebelum Sasuke mendaratkan tangannya di perut anak itu. Bulu-bulu putih kehijauan mulai bermunculan di punggungnya.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Untuk apa kau membeli melon?" tanya gadis bermata biru yang kebetulan melewati jalan yang sama bersama dengan Kiba, Naruto, dan Chouji.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sekedar untuk melihat mereka. Kiba yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran menarik lengan Sasuke yang saat itu berwajah pucat, "Heh! SASUKE! KAMI INI TEMAN SE-TIMMU! MINIMAL—"

Kiba tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sebuah pukulan mengenai wajahnya dengan keras. Naruto spontan menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menghantam jalanan berbatu itu dengan keras, Ia menggertakkan giginya dan berdiri menghadap Sasuke, "Sasuke! Apa-apaan ini!"

Pemilik mata hitam itu malah menerjangnya, "Jangan ikut campur!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya secara otomatis sebagai perlindungan, matanya tertutup tanpa ia sadari.

Sebelum kepalan tangannya sampai pada tujuannya Sasuke mendengar hentakan kaki tak jauh dari tempatnya, namun ia tak memiliki waktu untuk berpikir lagi, tujuannya detik itu hanya satu.

SPLAK!

Tangannya tidak mendarat di perut siapa pun, melainkan ditangkap tepat beberapa inci dari perut seseorang, tapi pemiliknya bukanlah orang yang dituju Sasuke. Tak ada sayap di punggung gadis itu. Tetapi itu adalah dia.

Mata gioknya menyorot tajam ke arah permata hitam yang sama sekali tak bercahaya malam itu, "Apa-apaan ini..."

Sasuke menarik tangannya, cengkraman sang malaikat meninggalkan sebuah tanda berwarna merah pada pergelangan tangannya. Ia berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

Sakura memandang punggungnya sebelum berbalik menatap mata biru langit yang kini berubah pucat, "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Kau siapa?" Naruto spontan bertanya, ia hendak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu tapi terhenti ketika terdengar suara tubuh yang roboh ke atas jalanan aspal yang keras, mereka berlari ke arah suara itu, sampai mereka melihat sesosok tubuh terbaring tertelungkup tak berdaya.

* * *

"Wajar saja ia lemas begini, perutnya kosong sama sekali. Apa dia tidak makan?" laki-laki berjas putih itu memasukkan stetoskopnya kembali ke dalam tas hitam miliknya, "Tak ada masalah, dia hanya perlu makan. Dan sebaiknya, makan bubur dulu untuk membiasakan lambungnya."

Dokter itu meninggalkan mereka semua sesaat sebelum Ino menceritakan semuanya.

"Besok adalah peringatan 7 tahun meninggalnya orang tua Sasuke. Sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi bergaul dengan kami yang masih memiliki orang tua..." Matanya bergulir ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke, butir-butir air mata menggenangi matanya, "Dia tak pernah mau membiarkan kami ikut campur dalam hidupnya, apalagi membantunya menyelesaikan masalah..."

Setetes kristal bening jatuh ke atas tangannya yang sedang menggenggam foto mereka semua ketika masih kecil. Naruto yang merasa Ino tak dapat melanjutkan ceritanya, menggantikannya bercerita, "Setiap setahun sekali, Sasuke pasti tidak akan makan selama sehari. Tapi, biasanya ia kuat bertahan, entah kenapa, baru kali ini ia tidak kuat..."

Chouji dengan tanpa beban menjawab, "Karena setiap tahun, Itachi-nii-san selalu memaksa Sasuke makan walau hanya sedikit. Dan lagi, hari ini pasti Sasuke sangat kelelahan..."

Sakura jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak menyadari hal itu. Tak lama berselang, mereka semua minta ijin untuk pulang karena sudah cukup larut. Ia menutup pintu kayu itu perlahan. Matanya masih terus memandang kayu kokoh dihadapannya. Ia terus bertanya dalam benaknya, 'Apa aku mampu menjaganya sampai tugas ini selesai?'

* * *

Kelopak matanya terangkat perlahan, bayang-bayang gelap masih menghalangi pandangannya untuk sesaat, tangannya meraba benda-benda di sekitarnya sampai ia menyadari bahwa ia ada di kamarnya.

Tuk~!

Ia menoleh ke sumber suara itu, terlihatlah seorang gadis muda sedang meletakkan semangkuk bubur ke atas meja malamnya, kamarnya yang masih dalam keadaan gelap menyulitkannya melihat wajah gadis itu. Tanpa sadar, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari bawah selimut dan menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Okaa-chan…"

Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya yang satu lagi diatas tangan Sasuke, ia membungkuk hingga sang Uchiha dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, "Maaf Sasuke, ini aku, Sakura…"

Jari-jari itu melemas dan terjatuh. Sakura mengangkat tangan yang lemas itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Ia menarik kursi dari meja belajar dan duduk di samping ranjang, ia mengangkat mangkuk itu dan mencelupkan sendok ke dalamnya.

"Sasuke, kau perlu makan."

Mata hitamnya menutup dan berpaling ke arah yang lain. Sakura menaruh mangkuk itu di pangkuannya, tangannya terulur dan memaksa wajah Sasuke memandangnya, "Kalau tak mau, aku akan memaksa."

"Kurasa ini bukan bagian dari tugasmu di dunia manusia ini."

Saat itu Sakura ingin sekali melempar mangkuk berisi bubur itu ke wajah Sasuke, tapi nuraninya menahannya. Ia meninggalkan mangkuk itu di meja malam dan berjalan ke arah pintu, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi, besok, aku akan membuatmu membawaku bersamamu."

Setelah pintu itu menutup, Sasuke duduk dan bersandar pada bantalnya. Ia mengambil mangkuk buburnya, ia memandang makanan tanpa bentuk itu dan menelannya. Sepatah kata meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Panas."

* * *

Sakura melihat sebuah gaun hitam yang terlipat rapi di sofa ruang tamu, ia menoleh pada laki-laki berambut bitu yang kini memakai kaos hitam lengan panjang dengan celana panjang hitam, tangannya menggenggam gelas air minum.

"Kau tak bisa terus menerus memakai baju Itachi yang kebesaran. Lagipula, tempat yang akan kutuju sekarang tak memungkinkanmu."

"Kita akan kemana?" Sakura membuka lipatan gaun hitam itu, nampaklah hasil karya yang amat indah di tangannya; sebuah gaun pendek dengan lengan panjang yang bagian bawahnya berakhir sedikit diatas lutut.

"Nanti saja." Sasuke mengakhiri percakapan pagi itu.

"Wah, selamat pagi, Sasuke." Sapa seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang tinggal di toko bunga. Ia tersenyum sambil menata bunga-bunga di tokonya, "Hari ini Ino dan Istriku sedang tidak ada, jadi terpaksa aku yang menjaga. Kau perlu apa?"

"Krisan."

Inoichi segera menuju ke kumpulan bunga krisan yang tak jauh dari posisinya sebelumnya. Ia mengumpulkannya jadi satu dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah buket bunga. Ia menyerahkannya pada Sasuke, tapi, pada saat ia hendak membayar, Inoichi menolak uang itu, "Gratis. Khusus untuk hari ini. Dan untuk tahun-tahun selanjutnya."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih."

"Kita akan kemana…"

Tak ada jawaban lagi, Sakura terus mengikuti langkah-langkah lebar Sasuke. Setiap beberapa menit sekali, ia akan menunduk, melihat sepasang sepatu balet berwarna putih yang sedang ia kenakan. Ia sudah bertanya siapa pemilik kedua benda yang saat itu ia kenakan, tapi Sasuke tak menjawabnya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, tangannya jatuh ke sisinya bersama dengan bunga yang masih ada di genggamannya, "Kita sampai."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, melihat sebuah gerbang kecil dengan pagar hitam milik sebuah pemakaman. Tanpa berbicara lebih lanjut, Sasuke berjalan masuk diikuti oleh Sakura. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah makam besar dengan nisan putih, tulisan di makan itu masih belum memudar, Sakura dapat membaca nama siapa yang ada di dalamnya dengan jelas.

_**Uchiha Mikoto**_

_**Uchiha Fugaku**_

"Tampaknya sudah ada orang lain yang datang kesini sebelum kau datang, Sasuke…" ucap Sakura pelan, memandangi 2 rangkaian bunga lain yang ada di dekat nisan.

"Bunga Lily dan bunga Krisan Putih. Pasti keluarga Nara dan keluarga Uzumaki."

Sasuke meletakkan rangkaian bunga miliknya di samping rangkaian yang lain. Ia berlutut di hadapan makam itu, Sakura mendekatkan tengannya ke dadanya, ia merasa seperti ada sedikit rasa sakit yang menusuknya. Tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa tentang hal itu.

"Bagaimana bisa ada krisan putih…?"

Anak laki-laki itu berdiri dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya, "Minato-jii-san bisa membuatnya."

Kesunyian mengelilingi mereka, tapi tak lama, Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan yang di luar dugaan, "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan orang tua ku?"

Sakura perlu beberapa detik untuk mencerna kalimatnya, pikirannya berputar-putar, "Maksudnya… Di surga kah?"

"Ya."

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya, langkah-langkahnya dipenuhi dengan kekosongan, Sakura menyadari hal itu, dan ia harus mengubahnya.

"Kurasa pernah… Mereka itu, datang 7 tahun yang lalu… Kau memiliki wajah yang persis dengan mereka." Sebuah senyuman kecil namun kosong terbentuk di wajahnya, tatapan matanya terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa terucap.

* * *

Anak laki-laki bertubuh besar itu mendorong pemilik nama Uchiha hingga ia terjungkal dari tempatnya semula, "Apa peduliku!"

Setetes cairan kental berwarna merah mendarat di tanah berbatu, Sasuke menyeka darah di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Sebelum laki-laki bertubuh besar itu kembali menyerang Sasuke, seorang murid perempuan dari kelas yang lebih senior menahan tangannya, "Cukup, Jiroubo, kau sudah di luar aturan!"

Jiroubo menepis tangan gadis yang bergaya cina itu, "Anak ini perlu diberi pelajaran," ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke untuk mendekatkan wajahnya, "apa peduliku? Biarpun kakakmu mati sekalipun, bukan urusanku."

"Cukup! Itu berlebihan!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

Tanpa memalingkan wajah, sang senior menjawab, "Tenten, ini bukan apa-apa. Tenang saja, orang tua-nya tidak akan marah, ops," ia memperlihatkan giginya bersama dengan sengiran kejam, "orang tua-nya, sudah mati. Kurasa, kakaknya pun akan—" kalimatnya dipotong oleh suara lemah dari Sasuke.

"—diam kau…"

BUK!

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke arah perutnya, "Aapa? Katakan lagi?"

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "KUBILANG DIAM BRENG###"

Jiroubo melemparnya ke arah dinding berwarna putih kekuningan di dekatnya, tubuhnya terbentur dengan keras sebelum terjatuh karena gravitasi bumi. Ia memaksa kakinya untuk kembali menopang raganya untuk berlari ke arah seniornya. Tangan kanannya mengepal hingga memutih; bersiap untuk menyerangnya.

"Sasuke hentikan!" Naruto bersama dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba mengunci gerakan Sasuke sebisa mereka, "Percuma! Kau sebaiknya tidak menyerang senior! Kau tak boleh mengecewakan Itachi-nii-san!"

Sasuke pun akhirnya menyerah dalam sekejap, ia menundukkan kepala saat kemudian Naruto menepuk bahunya, "Hey, kenapa wajahmu lemas begitu!" sebuah sengiran muncul di wajahnya, ia berbalik memunggungi Sasuke, "Kalau kau tidak bisa memukulnya, bukan berarti kau kalah, karena…"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya sedetik setelah suara pukulan masuk melalui telinganya. Tubuh besar itu sudah terbaring di lantai, Naruto menepuk-nepuk tangannya beberapa kali, "Mudah sekali…" ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah pemilik rambut hitam di belakangnya.

* * *

Sakura meletakkan sekantong besar berisi sayur-sayuran di depan pintu sebelum mengeluarkan kunci apartemen kecil itu.

"Hehh…" Sakura menghela nafasnya tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat kembali kantong itu dengan satu tangan selagi satu tangannya yang lain mendorong pintu. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya, ia berbalik, mulutnya ternganga saat melihat sejumlah lebam yang ada di wajah Sasuke. Ia menjatuhkan tumpukan sayuran dan segera berlari ke arah mereka. 2 orang yang dulu perna ia lihat menyangga tubuh Sasuke dari kedua sisi.

"Sa-sasuke…" ia bingung harus bagaimana, ia takut bila ia menyentuh lebam itu, Sasuke akan merasa sakit. Sekilas pemilik nama Uchiha itu melihat ke depan, "Kau… berbelanja?"

Ia mengangguk perlahan, "Darimana kau dapat uang?" Sakura memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung bajunya, mengeluarkan sejumlah uang receh, "Tadi ketika sedang berjalan-jalan, aku membantu seorang penjual sayur yang sedang memperbaiki rumahnya… jadi… dia memberikan itu dan— Itu tidak penting!" Sakura segera mengarahkan Naruto dan Kiba untuk membawanya ke dalam ruang tamu. Ia mengangkat sayuran yang tadi ia jatuhkan dan membawanya ke dapur sebelum membantu mereka membukakan pintu menuju kamar Sasuke.

Mereka membaringkannya di tempat tidur berlapis kain berwarna hitam. Sakura membuka sebuah laci kecil di ruang tamu berisi obat-obatan. Tangannya meraih sebotol kecil berisi cairan kental, kakinya kembali membawanya ke kamar tempat ia berada sebelumnya.

Ia mengoleskan cairan kental yangh ampir berbentuk gel itu ke lebam di wajah Sasuke. Ia menggerenyit di saat jari Sakura menyentuh lebamnya.

"Sasuke, kau itu bodoh sekali sih…" Naruto menyeletuk

Kiba menarik Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu, "Kami akan menunggu di luar."

Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di samping ranjang Sasuke, "Apa berkelahi lagi?"

Sasuke malah membalikkan badannya ke arah yang berlawanan, "Bukan urusanmu." Si pemilik mata giok itu meletakkan botol kecil yang sebelumnya ada di genggamannya, ia berdiri dan membungkuk ke arahnya. Tangannya membelai rambut yang terbujur kaku di atas bantal, "Apa yang terjadi padamu, adalah tanggung jawabku." Bisikan di sebelah telinganya membuatnya menggigil tanpa alasan yang jelas, membuatnya tak sadar akan sentuhan bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih kehijauan di kulitnya.

Saat ia mulai menyadari sentuhan itu, ia segera membalikkan badannya, tapi yang terlihat hanyalah seorang Sakura yang duduk sambil tetap menggenggam botol kecil di tangannya. Bibir mungilnya bergerak perlahan, "Ada apa?"

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, terpedaya oleh imajinasinya, "Tidak apa-apa…" Ia memintanya untuk meninggalnya sendirian di ruangan itu. Sakura hanya bisa menurut saja. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan, kakinya membawanya menghampiri Naruto dan kiba.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura perlahan pada Naruto dan Kiba. Ia memandang Naruto yang wajahnya menunjukkan adanya kebingungan, "Ada apa?"

"Kau… siapa sebenarnya? Aku tidak tau kalau Sasuke punya saudara selain Itachi-nii-san." Ucap Kiba ragu-ragu

Sakura cepat-cepat menjawab, "Aku saudara jauh dari ibunya, mungkin wajah kami memang kurang mirip satu sama lain.."

Kiba dan Naruto berpamitan untuk pulang karena bulan sudah semakin tinggi. Sakura mengunci pintu utama setelah mereka pulang, pikirannya bercampur aduk. Tapi sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

"Setidaknya… Sasuke sudah bisa berteman…"

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**Maaf karena lama menunggu update cerita ini, saya sama skali tidak ingat kalau saya masi punya 1 cerita yang lain yang juga belum selesai, sebenarnya chapter ini sudah selesai dari tahun lalu, tapi karena saya lupa update, beginilah jadinya. Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya. dan untuk yang sudah mengingatkan saya kalau saya masi punya cerita ini. Untuk chapter berikutnya mohon bersabar karena belum selesai, dan saya ternyata sudah lupa PLOT cerita ini... jadi mohon bersabar.

Dan 1 lg, maaf kalau bahasa Indonesia saya makin hancur karena saya sudah lama tidak menulis dengan EYD.


End file.
